The invention relates to the field of games and more particularly to the field of games involving moving an object ball from court to court through an obstacle.
The game disclosed herein constitutes an improvement over the British Pat. No. 1,293,468 and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,095; 2,042,424; 3,819,182; 4,210,326; 422,575; 3,339,925; 3,039,770; 4,188,031; 1,958,892; 3,201,126; 2,504,818. Great Britain Pat. No. 1,293,468.